If I Were A Boy
by Full Moon And New Moon
Summary: Madoka feels like she's not getting any closer to Gingka. Kyoya tells her why and the truth saddens her. So, she transforms into Morty, the boyish side of her. Will she get closer to Gingka or will this all be a waste of time for her?
1. A Genderbent Me!

**Me- Hi and welcome to my first Beyblade Metal Fight story!**

**Gingka- Hi, Kirie-sama~!**

**Me- Aw~! You're so sweet~!**

**Gingka- I know~!**

**Madoka- ...**

**Kyoya- 0o0'**

**Kenta- ...XD**

**Yu- o.0**

**Hikaru- -. -'**

**Benkei- WTF?**

**Me- Anyway, I don't own Beyblade Metal Fight!**

**Gingka- And enjoy ze first chapter!**

**Me- Aw...he just sounds so kawaii~!**

**Ginkga's POV**

I kept drooling as I stared at the triple beef burger, jumbo steak fries, and a 20 oz. cup of Mountain Dew on my plate.

Me and Kenta were on a "picnic" at the lake we used to hang out at in the park. Kenta was eyeing his chicken taco.

Before I could enjoy my utterly mcawesome triple beef burger meal, I heard a voice. A girl's voice, to be exact.

"GINGKA!" the voice screamed.

My stomach began doing multiple somersaults as I looked up and saw the last I pretty much didn't want to see.

My best friend since childhood, Madoka Amano, was apparently running over to us so that she could glomp me once again. Kyoya always wondered why me and Madoka became friends anyway and I told that I had no clue.

She was wearing a light blue shirt with a white jacket over it, a black skirt and white flip flops.

I jumped up.

"What's wrong, Gingka?" Kenta asked.

"Can you watch my burger for a sec? I have a lap to run..." I trailed off before taking off.

"Stop running away from me, Gingka!" Madoka cried out as she ran after me, kicking up dust.

Kenta coughed a bit just as Kyoya walked up to him.

"What's up this time?" he asked.

Kenta sighed.

"Madoka appeared suddenly and is chasing Gingka around once again." Kenta said.

Kyoya shook his head while clicking his tongue.

"She never learns...I'm gonna go after her." Kyoya said before grabbing my triple beef burger and running off.

Kenta's jaw dropped and he shivered, knowing that he was in for it later...

"Ginkga! Madoka!" Kyoya called out as he walked through the woods and munching on "his" triple beef burger.

He then spotted Madoka by a weeping willow tree. I, apparently, was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Madoka." he said as he walked up to her.

"Hi, Kyoya~! I was trying to chase after Gingka, but he's nowhere to be found. He's really fast..." she trailed off.

Kyoya sighed.

"Have you ever tried to see what Gingka's thinking?" Kyoya asked.

Madoka looked at him.

"Sometimes. Guys are so confusing..." she muttered.

Kyoya glared at her when she said that.

"No offense, but still..." she pointed out.

"Well, I just feel like he's kinda uneasy when he's around girls." Kyoya said.

"But when he's around Hikaru, he acts normal! When it comes to me, he runs off and doesn't appear until I give up and run off to find Yu!" she complained.

Kyoya sighed, not knowing how he should tell her exactly why I have been acting this way towards her. It was kinda difficult to be subtle around Madoka without making Madoka cry. And it hurt whenever someone sees her cry.

Kyoya's hand clenched into a fist.

He had to tell her sometime soon and the time was now.

"I think he just doesn't like your presence overall." Kyoya blurted out. He covered his mouth one he realized what he just said.

Madoka felt like she got slapped. It hurt to hear that from him. But if it was from me, then she would've started bawling.

"Oh...I see..." she trailed off, hiding her face from Kyoya.

Kyoya suddenly began to feel a bit guilty.

"Madoka..." he quietly whispered under his breath as he slowly turned her head around so that she was facing him.

Her blue eyes were clouded over with tears and one tear slid down her cheek, stabbing Kyoya in the heart.

"Madoka, I didn't mean to- - -" Madoka slapped his hand away, making a smacking noise so loud, I heard it from all the way on the other side of the park.

My head shot up from a park water fountain.

_"What was that?" _I asked myself as I began to run to where the smacking noise came from.

Madoka's eyes were covered by her bangs as she tried not to look at Kyoya, who seemed extremely guilty.

"Don't touch me." she hissed, raising her head so that she was staring at Kyoya.

More tears sprang to her eyes before she ran off.

Madoka ran past Kenta, which made Kenta put down his cup of water.

"Madoka! Want lunch?" he called out.

But, she didn't hear him as she continued to run.

I kept running until I reached a speechless Kyoya by a weeping willow tree.

"Kyoya! What was that sound?" I asked.

Kyoya stayed quiet before throwing me the leftovers of my poor triple beef burger and walking off with his hands in his jeans pocket.

I gawked.

"MY TRIPLE BEEF BURGER!" I exclaimed in horror.

* * *

I finally arrived home and slammed the door behind me.

Yu jumped in surprise, dropping his comedy gag. He looked over his shoulder and saw me running down the spiral staircase.

Yu had gotten kicked out of his apartment since he forgot to pay his monthly bill. So, he decided to live with me until he could get himself an apartment close to school.

"Hiya, Madoka!" he called out.

I didn't answer him as I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me.

I collapsed onto my bed and continued to cry.

Yu knocked on my door.

"Madoka? Is everything alright?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

I sniffled as I rose my head up from the bed sheets.

"I'm fine...I just want to be alone." I told him.

Yu sighed.

"If you want anything to eat, tell me." he said before walking off into the kitchen.

I got up slowly and stared at myself in the mirror. I glared at myself and my reflection glared right back at me.

I walked up to my dresser and stared at all of the cosmetics scattered across the table.

_"If Gingka doesn't want me around, then I just might have to change and be the person he wants to be around. And that means changing into the complete opposite of a girl." _I thought to myself before pushing all of my cosmetics off the table and into a shoebox that was right next to the dresser.

At the bottom of the pile was a pair of scissors that were used for cutting hair.

I closed the shoebox and tucked it under my bed and covered a towel over it.

I picked up the pair of scissors and stared at myself for the last time.

"Well...here goes nothing..." I muttered to myself before grabbing a clump and I began to cut my hair.

My brownish hair locks fell to the carpeted floor as I put the scissors down.

I stared at myself.

_"EEEEEEEEEEK! This hairstyle looks horrible! But if I gel it..."_ I thought to myself as I looked around for the tub of gel.

I spotted it under my pink tank top that I forgot to wash and pulled it out.

I dipped my fingers into the tub of gel and began to gel my hair up.

I smirked in satisfaction as I stared at myself with my spiky hair. I had also changed over into a red American Eagle shirt with khaki cargo shorts and white Nikes.

"Perfecto." I said before opening the door.

"YU! I'll be heading out now!" I called out.

Yu continued to munch on a bowl of pocky sticks.

"Where?" Yu asked.

"To the mall! Can I borrow your backup credit card?" I questioned.

Yu poked his head around the corner and his pocky stick almost fell out of his mouth.

"Madoka, what the heck did you do with your hair?" he asked.

"I promise to give you back your credit card as soon as possible, so bye!" I hollered, not answering his question before running into his room and pulling out his credit card.

I raced out of his room and out the back door.

* * *

**Me- And here you go! Hope you like the first chapter!**

**Gingka- Stop eating my triple beef burger, Kyoya!**

**Kyoya- *smirks* Hahahahahahaha!**

**Me- ...**

**Benkei- o.0**

**Kenta- X3**

**Madoka- 0o0'**

**Hikaru- ^_^'**

**Yu- WTF?**

**Madoka- Anyway, if you wanna know what happens next, then you gotta...**

**Gingka- R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :]**

**Me- And here's a preview of next time!**

* * *

**Preview:**

"Can you please keep this a secret?"

"Who's he?"

"Morty Amano. I heard he's Madoka's brother."

"Huh? I never knew that she had a brother..."

"Something seems awfully fishy about him..."


	2. Morty's First Day At School

**Me-Oi! I'm back and I'm ready to update If I Were A Boy and then I'll do Falling For The Skater Boi.**

**Ginkga-Have you been having a great summer vacay?**

**Me-Yeah, except for the huge Waldo Canyon fire I just heard of on TV. My friends, Eyes for Vova only and The Unloved Neko Boy, are in Colorado Springs, but are not harmed.**

**Madoka-Well, we gotta pray for them and all.**

**Kyoya-Um...doesn't Eyes-san have a pageant coming up this weekend?**

**Me-Oh yeah! If you get the chance to do so, please PM Eyes for Vova only and wish her luck. Or you can put that in your review and I'll forward the message to her through PM messaging.**

**Yu-Okay! Full Moon and New Moon does not own Beyblade Metal Fight!**

**Me-And read on!**

**Madoka's POV**

I walked back into the Bey Pit and headed down the spiral staircase with a ton of shopping bags dangling from my arms.

"I'm home, Yu!" I called out as I rested my bags in my room.

"Hey." he said before turning around.

His eyes widened.

"Okay, what the hell did you buy with my backup credit card?" Yu asked while narrowing his eyes into slits.

I had gotten my hair slicked down, a whole ton of boy clothes, and dyed light brown. The dye doesn't come off for three months.

"Um...a whole ton of things?" I answered uncertainly.

"Geez, what in the world made you do that?" Yu asked.

"Gingka." I stated simply.

Yu arched up an eyebrow while putting his hands on his hips.

"What does Gingka have anything to do with this?" he asked.

"Oh, and Kyoya's involved, too." I said before heading into the kitchen and digging through the fridge for some food.

"Yu, what do you want? We still have some leftovers from that Mexican restaurant we went to yesterday, a burrito, and a whole ton of stuff. There's even some of that chicken parmesan Benkei made for us last week." I said while looking through the fridge.

"No. I won't tell you what I want to eat until you tell me what had happened to make you act like this and take my backup credit card to buy guy stuff." Yu stated.

I bumped my head on the roof on the fridge before pulling my head out of the fridge and turning around to see Yu staring at with with his arms crossed by his chest and he was leaning up against the counter.

I looked at him with sad eyes before crying out loud.

"Hey...what's wrong?" he asked as I slumped down onto the ground.

"Can you please keep this a secret?" I asked quietly.

"Okay. Now, tell me what happened." he said.

I've always hated ignoring Yu, since he was so caring and kind, so I had no choice but to tell him everything about what had happened at the park yesterday.

"So, I went to go chase Gingka again because I was bored and you didn't want to play the Wii with me. Gingka ran off, as always, and I couldn't catch up to him. So, I rested up by a tree. Kyoya came by and we talked a little bit about Gingka. He then brought up the fact that the reason why Gingka always runs away from me is because he doesn't like my presence!" I explained as I continued crying.

Yu crouched down to my level and sighed before carressing my cheek.

"Look, I understand. I'll keep this a secret from everyone. This will be our dirty little secret, right?" he asked.

I nodded before hugging him.

"Thanks for listening, Yu." I said.

* * *

"Yu, we're going to be late!" I exclaimed as I slipped on a red American Eagle shirt and some baggy khaki pants.

Yu sighed as he put on his baseball cap.

"Well, let's go!" he said, but then noticed something.

"Did you get male implants?" he questioned while pointing at my now flat chest. (A/N: I highly doubt that there's anything like that in this world. I know of implants, but not of the one I just mentioned. So, my apologies.)

I nodded.

"Yeah. I also got those yesterday, but it took some time to take effect." I said as I grabbed my new black and white plaid Billabong backpack.

"Oh. Well, let's go. We don't wanna be late, now do we?" Yu said as he grabbed his white Jansport backpack and followed me up the stairs to the second floor.

Just as I was about to push open the door, Yu stopped me.

"Hey. Before we leave, we need to give you a guy name to describe yourself." Yu said.

"Well...I was thinking of either Owen, Duncan, Allan, or Morty. I'm going to be my older brother, which I don't even have." I told him.

"We'll go with Morty Amano, since Morty is pretty close to Madoka. Now, let's go Morty!" he exclaimed before pushing in front of me, pushing open the door, and running down the street.

"WAIT! YU!" I called out as I raced after him.

He stopped by Gucci and waited for me to catch up with him.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him so that he could whisper in my ear.

"When we're at home by ourselves, I'll call you Madoka. When we're at school and when we have friends over, you'll be known as Morty. And PLEASE don't try to mess this up or else." he said before letting go of my wrist and continued running down the street.

* * *

I walked out of class and met up with Yu.

"Did you see the guys as yet?" I asked.

Yu sighed.

"You need to drop the sweet and girly Maokda voice. Talk like a boy." he whispered as he opened his locker.

I took a deep breath before talking.

"When do we get to see the others?" I asked while using the most guyish voice that I could muster up.

A ton of teenage girls were drooling over me as I spoke.

"You remember, right? We don't meet up with the guys until next period, which is lunch. Now, let's go outside for free period." Yu told me as he closed his locker.

I smiled.

"Sure!" I said before following him down the hall.

* * *

"Who's he?" Kyoya asked, pointing at me.

He was wearing a white Aeropostale shirt with black baggy jeans and white high tops.

"Morty Amano. I heard that he's Madoka's brother." Benkei stated.

Benkei was wearing a black shirt with the school blazer over it, khaki pants and black Vans.

Kenta's eyes sparkled.

"Wow~! They look exactly alike! I'm just sad that Madoka moved to Turkey..." Kenta trailed off.

Kenta was wearing a bright blue v-neck shirt that had a picture of Sagittario on it with white jeans and black Nike high tops.

Gingka just stood off to the side, wondering about how Madoka is and why she left so suddenly without saying good-bye.

He was wearing a green and black polo with white cargo shorts and black Vands that had a skull on the left side of the shoe.

"Huh? I never knew that she had a brother..." Gingka spoke up suddenly.

Everyone looked at him.

"Come to think of it, I highly doubt that Madoka ever told us that she had a brother!" Kenta exclaimed as they headed to the library.

As they opened the door to the library, Hikaru began to think on what everyone just conversed about.

She was wearing a black tank top with a bright pink one over it with white short shorts and black three inch heeled boots.

_"Something seems awfully fishy about him..." _Hikaru thought to herself.

* * *

**Me-And this is it! Hope you liked it!**

**Kyoya-That's it?**

**Me-Yup~! I'm heading down to help Eyes-san with her hair for the pageant.**

**Gingka-Aw~! Can't you take me along with you?**

**Me-Sorry, but I don't have anymore room in my suitcase.**

**Gingka-Boo!**

**Madoka-Well, if you really wanna know what happens so badly, then you gotta...**

**Yu-R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**

**Benkei-And here's a preview of next time! Bu-bu-BULL!**

* * *

**Preview:**

"We need to talk by the restroom, Morty."

_"Is it just me or was Gingka...jealous?"_

"Don't worry, Madoka. I won't tell the others."

"You may need some tips on being a teenage guy. And you'll get help from me!"

"EH? I have to go on a fake date with YOU?"


	3. Hikaru Finds Out

**Me-Hello and welcome back to If I Were A Boy!**

**Yu-Yo.**

**Me-Sorry I couldn't update faster! School is bugging me and we just finished spring break! :(**

**Hikaru-Wow.**

**Me-Yeah, I know!**

**Yu-Well...okay.**

**Madoka-In this chapter, somebody else besides me and Yu figures out my actual identity!**

**Yu-Who could it be...?**

**Me-And I don't own Beyblade Metal Fight!**

**Gingka-And read on!**

**Madoka's POV**

"Um...Yu?" I asked as I got a tuna sandwich in the lunch line with Yu following from behind.

"Yup?" he questioned as he picked up a bottle of Mug Root Beer.

"How should I act around Gingka and the others? If I talk about what I normally talk about, they'll find out almost immeadiately!" I exclaimed.

"Just...just talk about what guys normally talk about." Yu suggested quickly.

"Like what?! I don't talk about guy stuff unless I bet with Benkei!" I complained angrily.

"Um...football, hot wings, sports, girls? What do guys not obviously talk about?!" Yu pointed out as they began to walk to a table.

"What about Beyblade? Most guys are interested in that stuff..." I trailed off.

"Oh, and that too." he smiled once he saw Gingka. "Hey! Gingka!" he called out as he waved.

He elbowed me in the side, which told me that I shoud wave, as well. I waved shyly as we made our way to the table and sat down.

"So! You're Morty Amano?" Kenta asked as he put down his sub.

"Yeah. Yu has told me all about you." I said in my male voice.

"Huh...you like tuna sandwichs, too?" Benkei questioned.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I questioned, wondering if Benkei was onto something.

"Madoka always eats those every Monday. Maybe it's something you and your sister have in common..." Benkei pointed out.

"I guess so..." I laughed nervously while scratching the back of my head.

I glanced over at Hikaru, who looked like she was suspicious. I bit the inside of my cheek, having an odd feeling that she knew who I really was.

I nudged Yu, who was laughing at something that Kenta had said.

"Is it just me or is Hikaru onto something, but she doesn't want to say it?" I whispered.

He looked up at Hikaru and shrugged.

"I highly doubt it. She's always grouchy." Yu teased, which made me glare at him and whack him upside the head.

"Yu...! That's so mean!" I exclaimed.

"What? It's the cold hard truth." Yu pointed out.

"So, Morty," Kyoya put down his bottle of Mountain Dew. "Do you have any idea why Madoka left?" he asked.

I shivered, wondering something. Did he know my identity right away? Does he know I'm Madoka and not Morty? Is he asking me this so that he could back up a corner mentally? I mean, Kyoya is pretty smart, but is he THAT smart?

"Well?" he asked, waiting for my answer.

"I...I gotta go to the restroom!" I spoke up suddenly as I stood up abruptly, got out of my seat, and raced off to the restroom. At least going to the restroom was more safe than facing a sort of suspicious Kyoya Tategami.

"I'm gonna go after he- - -I mean, him!" Yu covered up his blunder quickly as he raced off after me. "We need to talk, Morty!" he hollered at the top of his lungs as he disappeared out of their sight.

"Um...what was that?" Kenta questioned.

"I don't know!" Benkei declared.

Hikaru closed her eyes and she stood up suddenly, causing everyone to stare at her.

"Where are you going now, Hikaru?" Gingka asked.

"I'm gonna go check up on them. It's not like as if Morty knows the school like the back of his hand!" she snapped before walking off.

She turned back and saw that Kyoya was trying his hardest to keep Gingka, who was staring at her confusedly with a pout on his face, occupied.

_"Is it just me or was Gingka...jealous?!" _Hikaru nearly exclaimed in her mind as she continued to her destination. _"Oh well...I better go look at Morty. That is, if he even IS a guy!"_

* * *

"Morty!" Yu called out as he continued to follow me.

I skidded right in front of the restroom and I began to contemplate on which one I should go into. If I were back to myself, I would race into the girl's restroom immeadiately and Yu couldn't follow me. However...

Yu grabbed my wrist before I could dash into the men's restroom.

"What is your problem?!" he hissed.

"Kyoya's suspicious!" I exclaimed.

"About what, exactly?" he asked while crossing his arms over his chest.

"He...he asked why I left! I bet you he did that so that he could back me up a mental corner and- - -!" Yu shushed me before I could continue on.

"Madoka Roi Amano! Calm yourself!" Yu ran his fingers through his hair. "Kyoya suspects nothing! Can you fricking relax?! Besides, it's not like as if anybody else besides the two of us know your true identity!" Yu hissed.

"Aha. I was right, after all." a familiar voice spoke up.

Me and Yu turned around and saw Hikaru walking over to us with a satisfied smug smirk on her face.

"Hi-hikaru!" Yu exclaimed. "U...Um...! I was just...! You have it all wrong! This is not Madoka! This is Morty! And- - -" Hikaru cut him off before he could continue.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Tendo. I've known since the first time I saw her." she then looked at me. "You haven't left for no goddamn Turkey." she said.

"Fine. You caught me...But! Please don't tell suspicious Kyoya and the others! PLEASE!" I pleaded with all my dear life.

"Don't worry, Madoka. I won't tell the others. This is just a secret between me, you, and Yu." she told me.

"You finally realize that I exist." Yu stated sarcastically.

Hikaru glared at him.

"YOU HUSH UP, TENDO!"

* * *

"Oh...so that was why..." Hikaru trailed off as me, her, and Yu walked to the Bey Pit after school.

"That hurt a lot. Wouldn't you think so?" I asked.

"Yeah, it would. But...then again, why go to such lengths like that?" she asked.

"Well...if Gingka doesn't like me as a girl, then he'll definetely like me as a guy." I explained.

"Madoka! How could you think that?! He definetely likes you for who you are!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"If he really does, then why does he run away from me?" I questioned.

"Well...that's something for you to find out." she stated.

"Nobody knows that I exist, now do they?" a beaten up Yu chirped.

"No, Tendo." Hikaru said coldly.

I laughed nervously at this.

"You guys hate each other, don't you?" I asked.

Hikaru ignored that question and instead, she moved on to something else.

"You may need some tips on being a teenage guy. And you'll get help from me!" Hikaru declared.

"But...what do you know on how to be a teenage guy?" me and Yu asked in unison.

"Can you guys shut up and listen to me?!" she huffed out a sigh and continued to talk. "The first thing about being a guy is being able to charm ladies. And most of the time, the guys take these ladies on a date..." Hikaru trailed off, obviously hinting something.

"Oh shit...I think I know what you're up to..." Yu trailed off.

Hikaru smiled, which made me wonder something.

_"What is she up to?" _I asked myself as Hikaru pulled me towards her and began to whisper in my ear. I jerked back soon after, finally processing what she had told me.

"EH?! I have to go on a fake date with YOU?!"

**Me-And here ya go~!**

**Gingka-Oh wow...**

**Benkei-So Hikaru finds out!**

**Kyoya-What will the future hold for us?**

**Me-Next time, we move onto the fake date! And we have two eavesdroppers...who could they be?**

**Madoka-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**

**Yu-Libra! Show em' the preview!**

* * *

**Preview:**

"So, all you gotta do is act like a guy."

"Well, order what you think Gingka would like and talk about what Gingka would normally talk about."

"This stuff is weird..."

"Morty, we need to talk."


End file.
